I'll be back
by panpandisal
Summary: Yano will go to Tokyo, but he realized that he can't live Takahashi. Will he still go? or Will he go back? R&R if you want the continuation.


Bokura ga ita.

"Yano?..."Nana called with tears rolling down her cheeks. Tomorrow is the day she was afraid of. Yano is going to Tokyo,  
but if she stopped him now. Maybe, just maybe, there's a chance Yano will change his mind and stay with her.

"Yano!"she called again, a little louder this time. She knew Yano could hear her. But why isn't he responding? Is there something wrong? she thought.

After a few seconds, Yano faced her. She was blushing, her face was red. It was like a strawberry. Then suddenly, Yano spoke.

"Nana-chan. Aishiteru." She was speechless, she can't utter any words. She wanted to tell him she loved him back but instead of responding with words,  
she responded with tears. So much tears were going down her face now. Yano didn't face her. He hated seeing Nana cry. Especially if HE was the reason why Nana was crying.

Finally, Nana had gathered up her courage to tell Yano what she really felt. She wiped her tears and said.

"Don't go, Yano." she said. Yano, with his back facing her, tilted his head halfway. Then she said again, "Don't go, Yano. Don't leave me." She still didn't get a response. All of a sudden, all her sadness turned into anger. Is he going to ignore her forever? Nana is really getting upset. She couldn't bear it. Why is Yano acting like this? she told herself. Does he really want to go?  
Nana started crying again and she blurted out..

"Baka!(means idiot) Baka Yano!" she was kneeling on the ground. She thought, why are you doing this to me? Why are you being so hard on me? she kept asking herself. She was crying her eyes out [A/N: ew. too graphic for a love story, haha] when Yano knelt beside her. And told her

"I'm sorry if I'm like this." Yano told her, He embraced her and told her "I wish I could stay, but I need to take care of my mom. I'm sorry, Nana. If I just hasd another option..." Yano was still embracing her.  
Nana told herself she can't do anything anymore. She'll just accept it. It hurt her. It hurt her so much that she's letting him go so easily. But she needs to be strong. For her and for Yano. She knew that this will be more difficult for Yano.  
She knew that he has difficulties in trusting women because of his past relation with Nana-San. This is her chance to prove to him that he's her one and only. That she was different from Nana-San. She finally faced Yano. She put her hand on Yano's cheek and said.

"I will wait for you. I will NEVER love anyone else. Only you." Yano kissed her and told her "You'll be my last. Wait for me, and I'll be back for you.."

They kissed. And they stared at the view infront them. They knew this day would end. But as long as they had each other, they will be prepared for anything.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Nana?" Takeuchi was slowly walking toward her. Nana was sitting on a bench near the ticket booth.

"Oh, Hello Takeuchi-kun." Nana gave Takeuchi a fake smile. Take wasn't buying Nana's smile. He knew she wasn't okay.

"Today is the day huh?" Take sat beside her.

"Yes. Ah, Takeuchi, you always know." she answered. Nana was about to cry when Yano appeared. Yano didn't want Nana to come, because it will be hard for him to go. But Nana still wanted to see Yano for the last time, so she still came.

"I told you not to come." Yano feeling uneasy. He knew Nana will cry the second he left. And the more Nana cries, the more regret he will feel after leaving her. He knew that, too.

"I wanted to see you for the last time." Nana answered.

"I'll be back for you Nana. I promise." Yano hugged her. Nana was tearing up when Yano let go of her. He kissed her. Nana was really about to cry when Takeuchi came to them.

"Motoharu. You're train is about to leave. You should go."

"Take, I trust you'll take care of Takahashi?" Yano told him with a smile. Take nodded then they hugged goodbye.

"And If I said no?" Takeuchi joked.

"Saying no to my request is like making a death wish, Take." he joked back, but Take and Yano both knew there was a truth behind the joke.

Now, The hard part is here. Yano faced Nana. Nana is crying, you could see her cheeks turning red, even her nose is red. Yano went to her, and then he hugged her tightly.

"Takahashi. Aishiteru." Yano told her while he was hugging her tightly. Nana was huggging him tightly as well. Neither of them wanted to ever let go. Then she replied. "I'll always be here Yano. Always. Aishiteru."

When Yano finally let go of her, she kissed Nana on the forehead. Then he said good-bye.

"Take care, Takahashi." He told her while he was walking towards the train. The train doors closed, she could see Yano standing there as the train was leaving. No, No I can't do it. I just can't let him go, she thought. So, she followed it.

"Yano! Yano!" she shouted. She was chasing the train. Take was also chasing her. when he caught her, he told Nana to stop chasing the train.

Yano saw Nana chasing him. He couldn't bear it. He almost broke down just by watching her. He couldn't leave her,he thought. But it was too late. He had made his decision.

"Baka Yano!" he told himself. Tears finally taking over. 


End file.
